Worth It
è il terzo singolo estratto dall'album di debutto del gruppo, Reflection. Il brano è eseguito in collaborazione con il rapper Kid Ink, pubblicato il 20 Gennaio 2015, entrato in rotazione radiofonica a partire dal 3 marzo 2015. A partire dal Dicembre dello stesso anno, il brano ha venduto più di 4.9 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo, diventando così il singolo più venduto di un gruppo femminile dall'era di "Don't Cha", delle The Pussycat Dolls. Il 10 Luglio viene rilasciata su iTunes una versione in spagnolo del brano, nota come "Dame Esta Noche". Il brano è destinato a un uomo al quale nel ritornello le Fifth Harmony proclamano "dammelo, me lo sono meritato", applicando una connotazione erotica. Il brano è destinato a mostrare le donne nei panni degli uomini, per mostrare alla società che anche le donne posso fare ciò che fanno gli uomini avendo una propria indipendenza. Possono fare o dire cose a sfondo erotico senza essere criticate e chiamate in modi inappropriati, in quanto per gli uomini non accade. Il brano è stato scritto da Priscilla Renea, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen e Ori Kaplan, e prodotto dagli stessi Stargate e Kaplan. Il brano è scaturito dagli autori per essere assegnato al rapper Kid Ink, che ha poi deciso di collaborarvi, ma gli autori lo hanno rivisitato nei testi e nella melodia per renderlo compatibile in una prospettiva più femminile. 'Music Video' Le Fifth Harmony, reduci dalla vittoria del premio Favourite New Artist ai Kids Choice Awards 2015, hanno aspettato il momento adatto per ringraziare i fans attraverso la pubblicazione su VEVO e Youtube del video del singolo urban Worth It, terza canzone estratta dal disco di debutto Reflection e cantata in coppia con il rapper Kid Ink. Il 28 marzo 2015, il video del brano è stato presentato in occasione dei Kids' Choice Awards 2015 e successivamente pubblicato sulla pagina Vevo. Diretto da Cameron Duddy, il video ha per protagoniste le cantanti, isolate in differenti reparti dello stesso ufficio, che a turno rivendicano la loro autonomia contro gli uomini in divisa che popolano la sede del loro posto di lavoro. Inoltre si presentano l'una a fianco all'altra che si stagliano trionfanti contro uno schermo luminoso del mercato azionario dove scorrono frasi come "Women in power", "Feminism is sexy" e "Glass ceiling" e la più nota, in forma di tweet postata dal gruppo, che riporta "Women are capable of doing the same things as well, or better, than man" ("Donne al potere", "Il femminismo è sexy", "Soffitto di vetro" - ovvero infrangere l'altra altitudine imposta dagli uomini" e "Le donne sono capaci di fare bene le stesse cose degli uomini, o meglio di loro"). Nel video le cantanti interpretano cinque donne in carriera e per l’ennesima volta mettono il luce il tema del “girl power” che è sempre stato al centro della loro musica e dei testi delle loro canzoni. Worth It non è sicuramente il primo video che riflette questo tratto della personalità delle cinque ragazze: la canzone R’n’B BO$$, uscita lo scorso luglio in quanto singolo apripista del nuovo disco, ne è un chiaro esempio. Il 27 Luglio 2016, in concomitanza con il quarto anniversario di nascita del gruppo e dell'inizio del loro primo tour in America, il video ottiene la certificazione per aver raggiunto 1 miliardo di visualizzazioni. Oltre ad essere il video più visto nella storia delle girlband, per la prima volta un ex concorrente di un talent show (di qualsiasi categoria) raggiunge questo importante traguardo. 'Testo' Fifth Harmony: Give it to me, I'm worth it Baby, I'm worth it Uh huh, I'm worth it Gimme gimme, I'm worth it Give it to me, I'm worth it Baby, I'm worth it (Uh) Uh huh, I'm worth it (Uh) Gimme gimme, I'm worth it (Uh) Kid Ink: Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some Bring it, bring it back like she left some Uh, in the club with the lights off What you actin' shy fo', come and show me that you With it, with it, with it, with it, with it Stop playin', how you know that I With it, with it, with it, with it, with it, with it What you actin' shy for Dinah: Just gimme you, just gimme you Just gimme you, that's all I wanna do And if what they say is true, if its true I might give me to you I may talk a lot of stuff Guaranteed I can back it up I think I'ma call you bluff Hurry up, I'm waiting out front Normani: Uh huh, you see me in the spot like Ooh, I love your style Uh huh, show me what you got, 'cause I don't wanna waste my time Uh huh, you see me in the spot like Ooh, I love your style Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while Fifth Harmony: Give it to me, I'm worth it Baby, I'm worth it Uh huh, I'm worth it Gimme gimme, I'm worth it Give it to me, I'm worth it Baby, I'm worth it (Uh) Uh huh, I'm worth it (Uh) Gimme gimme, I'm worth it Camila: It's all on you, it's all on you It's all on you, so what you wanna do And if you don't have a clue, not a clue I'll tell you what to do Come harder just because I don't like it, like it too soft I like it a little rough, not too much, but maybe just enough Ally: Uh huh, you see me in the spot like Ooh, I love your style Uh huh, show me what you got, 'cause I don't wanna waste my time Uh huh, you see me in the spot like Ooh, I love your style Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while Fifth Harmony: Give it to me, I'm worth it Baby, I'm worth it Uh huh, I'm worth it Gimme gimme, I'm worth it Give it to me, I'm worth it (Know what I mean) Baby, I'm worth it (Uh) (Give me everything) Uh huh, I'm worth it (Uh) Gimme gimme, I'm worth it (Uh) Kid Ink: Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some Bring it, bring it back like she left some Uh, in the club with the lights off What you actin' shy fo', come and show me that you With it, with it, with it, with it, with it Stop playin', how you know that I With it, with it, with it, with it, with it, with it What you actin' shy for Ally & Normani: Uh huh, you see me in the spot like Ooh, I love your style Uh huh, show me what you got, 'cause I don't wanna waste my time Uh huh, you see me in the spot like Ooh, I love your style Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while Fifth Harmony: Give it to me, I'm worth it Baby, I'm worth it Uh huh, I'm worth it Gimme gimme, I'm worth it Give it to me, I'm worth it (Know what I mean) Baby, I'm worth it (Uh) (Give me everything) Uh huh, I'm worth it (Uh) Gimme gimme, I'm worth it Give it to me, I'm worth it Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli pubblicati Categoria:Estratti da Reflection Categoria:Reflection